


Когда главный герой - кот

by Givsen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если главный герой - кот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда главный герой - кот

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи принадлежат Meltu

      Фраза «и никогда больше не трогай мои вещи» повисла на языке колючим репейником, когда Догма распахнул дверь общей комнаты и наткнулся взглядом на притихшую Рин, которая сидела в его любимом кресле, держа в руках крохотного лупоглазого котёнка.   
      — Что это? — проглотив так и не высказанное возмущение, поинтересовался он.  
      — Котёнок, — нехотя пробурчала Рин.  
      — Это я и так вижу, — огрызнулся Догма. — Вопрос включал в себя комплекс подвопросов: «что здесь делает кошка?», «ты в курсе, что в «Экселон» запрещено держать животных?» и «какого чёрта ты притащила это создание сюда?»! Последний, кстати, имеет особо экспрессивную окраску.   
      Рин подобралась, готовясь выдать пулемётную очередь ответных язвительных подколок, но котёнок в её руках неожиданно прижал уши и очень жалобно пискнул. Догму передёрнуло от этого звука.   
      — Он был один на улице, — значительно сбавив тон, выдавила Рин. — Там начался дождь.  
      — И ты решила, что «Экселон» смахивает на зонтик? — усмехнулся Догма, на всякий случай держась подальше.   
      Если бы не кошак в руках, Рин давно огребла бы смачного пинка. Тощий лупатый комок бесполезного меха создавал ей просто невероятную защиту, поэтому Догме оставалось надеяться достать до Рин хотя бы концентрированным ядовитым плевком и верить в то, что она не кинет в него котом в ответ.  
      — Я решила, что ему нужен дом! — рыкнула Рин, поднимаясь на ноги.   
      — И? — скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовался Догма, стараясь не сорваться на ор от того, что теперь в его кресле наверняка клубилась кошачья шерсть.   
      Мать-перемать!  
      — И ты труп, если проболтаешься об этом хоть кому-нибудь! — сверкнув глазами, заявила Рин.  
      У Догмы пропал дар речи, а заодно и вера в справедливость. Он не любил кошек, о чём Рин прекрасно знала, и поэтому даже близко не собирался потакать капризам этой вздорной девицы, которой вдруг вздумалось, что их общая комната, где Догма до безумия любил проводить свободное время, стала филиалом городского питомника. Бред! Сущий бред бредовский!   
      Но с другой стороны поссориться с Рин означало сиюсекундное полное прекращение его мирного существования. Маленькая мстительная пакость была вполне в силах устроить ему сущий Ад.  
      — Во-первых, — стальным голосом произнёс Догма, внимательно следя за телодвижениями Рин, — врать руководству я не собираюсь, так что в твоих же интересах, чтобы они не задавали мне вопросов. Во-вторых, трогать кошку я не буду. Никаких «покорми», «убери», «погладь» слышать не желаю, так что опять-таки в твоих интересах не подпускать ко мне это мохнатое ядро для метания. В-третьих…  
      — Бося не доставит проблем! — пылко произнесла Рин. Судя по сияющим глазам, вынужденная капитуляция Догмы стала для неё неожиданным приятным сюрпризом.  
      — В-третьих… — с нажимом повторил Догма и тут же запнулся. — Бося?..  
      Рин выставила вперёд руки, в которых всё ещё был стиснут котёнок. Догма едва не отшатнулся.  
      — Он похож на нашего директора. Поэтому Бося.  
      — Офигеть аналогия… — Догма взъерошил ладонью волосы и снова с неприязнью покосился на наивно моргающее животное. — Сделай так, чтобы мы как можно меньше пересекались с… Босей, и тогда никто не пострадает.  
      Рин радостно кивнула и снова с ногами залезла в обожаемое Догмой кресло, сюсюкаясь с богомерзким созданием так, будто в детстве с куклами не наигралась.   
      «Хотя, — подумал Догма, вынужденно укладываясь на диван и хватая недочитанную вчерашним вечером книгу, — скорее всего, именно не наигралась».   
      Хмыкнув, он углубился в чтение, искренне надеясь, что эта блажь скоро пройдёт и кошак покинет «Экселон». Или хотя бы их общую комнату, чтобы Догма мог без особых усилий расслабляться.  
      Когда именно сон завладел сознанием, Догма не понял. Лишь ощутив, как по груди протоптались чьи-то лапы, а в нос пахнуло тёплой уютной пушистостью, он в ужасе распахнул глаза и едва не заорал. Прямо на него, щурясь и улыбаясь во всю кошачью морду, смотрел Бося. Причём, судя по урчанию, происходящее его более чем устраивало.   
      Догма в один присест оглядел комнату и, не обнаружив Рин, со всей брезгливостью спихнул котёнка на пол. Затем он подхватил упавшую книгу, рыкнул на двинувшегося за ним кошака и направился к своему креслу. Устроившись там, он снова попытался погрузиться в чужой придуманный мир, но тут же передумал, когда глупый на всю голову Бося с истинно детской неуклюжестью попытался забраться к нему на колени. Потерпев сокрушительное фиаско, он плюхнулся на мохнатый зад и озадаченно мяукнул.   
      Закатив глаза, Догма с усилием сполз с любимого места и уселся за компьютерный стол, но и тут покоя не добился, потому что надоедливое пучеглазое чудовище, восприняв, судя по всему, всё происходящее как игру, задорно доскакало до стула и, выпустив когти, вцепилось в штанину Догмы, огласив этот жест победным мявком.  
      — Отвянь! — дёрнув ногой, зашипел Догма.   
      Котёнок откатился в сторону, но боевой настрой не растерял. Подскочив, он снова попытался атаковать Догму.   
      — Да чтоб тебя! — застонал тот, поднявшись с места.   
      Забравшись на стол, он подобрал ноги, чтобы наглому террористу не за что было цепляться, однако тот, вопреки ожиданиям, не сдался и моментально залез на стул, чтобы оттуда запрыгнуть на стол вслед за своей жертвой.  
      Догма вполне мог щёлкнуть пальцем, и от Боси не осталось бы мокрого места. Но перед его внутренним взором вставал образ Рин с очень грустными глазами, а потом в обозримом будущем жизнь посредством её стараний превращалась в полнейший кошмар. Словом, личное благополучие самого Догмы напрямую зависело от состояния здоровья Боси, поэтому самым верным решением было обезопасить и его, и себя.   
      Что Догма и сделал, запрыгнув на шкаф и поджав ноги. Котёнок попытался повторить это, но лишь ткнулся носом в стенку и обиженно заворчал. Догма, видя это, почти лопался от самодовольства, ведь ему удалось заставить врага капитулировать.   
      Усевшись поудобнее, он хмыкнул и снова раскрыл книгу, которую предусмотрительно положил в карман. Сюжет как раз закручивался самым интересным образом.  
  
      ***  
  
      Рин выбежала из общей комнаты буквально минут на десять. Заметив, что Догма благополучно придремал, она оставила найдёныша в кресле и решила раздобыть молока. Однако картина, которую она застала по приходу, заставила её сжать пальцы покрепче, чтобы не выронить стакан: Догма, со всеми удобствами расположившись на шкафу, с увлечением читал книгу, а Бося, притаившийся под пуфиком, круглыми от возбуждения глазами следил за ним, как за добычей.   
      Подавившись смешком, Рин шагнула внутрь и осторожно прикрыла дверь.  
      — Интересная книга? — спросила она, достав из ящика покрытое крошками блюдце. Кажется, раньше тут было печенье и именно Рин притащила его сюда, чтобы слопать всё, с увлечением играя в видеоигру. Догма ей потом плешь проел, ругаясь за покрытый жирными следами геймпад.  
      — Очень, — буркнул Догма, демонстративно не отрывая взгляда от страниц, хотя Рин готова была поклясться, что он прекрасно видел и её, и котёнка.  
      — Настолько, что удобнее читать её, забравшись на шкаф? — Её распирало от смеха.  
      — Настолько, что я предпочитаю, чтобы мне не мешали. — Догма кинул убийственный взгляд в сторону зашевелившего хвостом Боси.  
      Рин фыркнула и, едва не разлив молоко, захохотала. О неприязни Догмы к кошачьим она знала, но до сегодняшнего дня верила, что у этого чувства есть какие-то границы. Оказалось, нет, потому что Догма вёл себя, как девчонка при виде паука.  
      — Я смотрю, вы подружились, — язвительно поддела Рин, подхватывая невесомого котёнка под мягкое пузико.   
      Тот, оказавшись в ласковых руках, моментально расслабился и прикрыл настороженно сверкающие глаза.  
      — А я смотрю, тебе жить надоело, — в тон ей откликнулся Догма.  
      Рин хмыкнула и аккуратно присела на край стола, почёсывая довольно урчащего Босю. Она прекрасно видела, как у Догмы дёрнулось ухо от этого звука, а затем скулы стали стремительно краснеть. Старательно пряча улыбку, Рин сделала очень задумчивый вид, выдержала внушительную паузу и, наконец, драматично вздохнула.  
      — Не представляю, — пожаловалась она будто бы в пространство, — куда девать Босю. В наших комнатах ведь регулярно прибираются, так что присутствие животного будет моментально раскрыто. Придётся, наверное, оставить его тут…  
      — Нет! — вырвалось у Догмы.  
      Навострив уши, Рин кинула в его сторону полный трагизма взгляд и собрала брови домиком. Догма, который просекал все её уловки на раз-два и ни капли не поддавался на провокации, обречённо застонал. Уж он-то прекрасно знал, к чему она клонила, и тем более знал, что отвертеться у него не было ни малейшего шанса. Став соучастником сокрытия кота, он автоматически приравнивался к виновному, а значит, тоже становился потенциальным получателем наказания. Это его не устраивало вот совсем, поэтому нужно было как-то поддерживать ситуацию.  
      — Бося может жить в боксе, — не разжимая зубов, выдавил Догма.  
      — Который для преступников?   
      Волосы Рин зашевелились от возбуждения. Ну, конечно! Как же она могла забыть про бокс заключения! Его не трогали из суеверных страхов, а значит, уборка там случалась раз в год по обещанию, тем более что на данный момент помещение вообще пустовало. То есть на первое время котёнка вполне можно было засунуть туда. А там, глядишь, удастся подыскать ему дом и хозяев.  
      Догма очень демонстративно приподнял бровь, намекая на недалёкость Рин в некоторых вопросах, а затем снова погрузился в чтение. Рин в ответ показала ему язык и тут же соскочила с места. Добежав до двери, она сперва притормозила, а затем и вовсе замерла, нахмурившись. Закусив губу, она опустила плечи, осознав, что в любом случае не сможет донести котёнка до бокса незамеченным, и повернулась к моментально напрягшемуся Догме. Проникновенное «ни за что!» потонуло в ворохе аргументов, так что спустя пять минут сердитый как сто тысяч чертей Догма нехотя и с явным неудовольствием на лице шёл по коридорам «Экселон», а за пазухой у него уютно мурчал Бося.


End file.
